


april fools' day

by petitefairy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Confessions, Drabble, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, i couldnt sleep so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefairy/pseuds/petitefairy
Summary: it's april fools' day; a perfect day to confess.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 13





	april fools' day

today is april 1st.

most people would love to pull pranks or throw jokes at each other on this day, but it's different for jinhyuk. instead of letting out his mischievous side, he opts to do something he has been dying to do since forever.

today, he is going to confess.

funny how jinhyuk chooses to confess at april fools' instead of valentine's. yet, he always thinks that april fools' day is the perfect day to confess.

so, here he is, standing in front of his crush with an awkward smile. his heart is palpitating and he can feel cold sweat on his forehead. it's suddenly so difficult to stay put.

his crush is already staring at him, head tilting in confusion. jinhyuk clears his throat, looking straight to his crush's beautiful eyes.

"i like you."

wooseok only blinks, mouth gaping at the unexpected confession. he doesn't say anything for a moment. he merely stands still, searching for an explanation in jinhyuk's eyes. jinhyuk keeps his expression as straight as possible.

after a moment that feels like forever, wooseok finds what he's looking for. he laughs.

"it's april fools' day, isn't it? you're pulling a prank on me, aren't you?" his face scrunches in amusement, laughing even louder. when his laughter finally dies, wooseok mischievously adds, "then, i like you, too."

a prank, of course.

the reason why jinhyuk thinks today as a perfect day for a confession because he can always shrug it off as a bad joke when it goes wrong. that's why he has predicted this reaction coming but it doesn't make this any less painful. his heart falls to pieces.

"yeah," jinhyuk smiles bitterly. at least, he tried. "april fool."

( _little did he know, jinhyuk isn't the only one who suffers a heartbreak after this confession 'prank'_.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just a little bit stressed out so i decided to write a piece before i slept. lower case just because. come be my friends on
> 
> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kkbumjjong?s=09)
> 
> this work is also cross posted on twitter.
> 
> hope your day will be lovely. stay healthy and happy, peeps.
> 
> love,  
> your petitefairy.


End file.
